Miss Delacour
by Caliadne
Summary: Fleur est mignonne. Fleur est adorable. Fleur est jolie. Fleur est charmante, belle, sexy. Ces mots et tous leurs synonymes, elle les a entendus d'innombrables fois dans sa vie. Mais Fleur a bien dû être autre chose des fois, non ?
1. Après la tempête

Quand Fleur ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle mit quelques instants à trouver ce qui la déstabilisait. Puis, ça la frappa.

La maison était silencieuse. Complètement et entièrement silencieuse.

Depuis que sa mère était revenue de l'hôpital, presque deux semaines auparavant, il y avait un véritable tourbillon qui régnait dans la maison. Tata Léopoldine avait passé presque dix jours à la maison, avec tonton Gaspard. Toutes les amies d'Apolline étaient passées au moins une fois – ce qui énervait grandement Fleur, puisqu'elles insistaient chaque fois pour lui pincer les joues, comme si elle avait encore quatre ans. Même Grand-mère avait élu domicile dans la chambre d'amis. Ce n'était pas pratique tous les jours d'avoir une vraie Vélane à la maison : tous les hommes qui passaient la porte oubliaient pourquoi ils étaient venus.

Mais aujourd'hui, le calme était revenu. La veille, Apolline avait finalement réussi à convaincre sa mère que celle-ci pouvait retourner chez elle, et maintenant les Delacour étaient enfin seuls dans leur maison. Fleur poussa sa couverture au bas de son lit, frissonnant quand l'air frais de ce début d'automne frappa ses jambes nues, et glissa ses pieds dans ses grosses pantoufles roses. Elle enfila ensuite la robe de chambre que lui avait offerte Léopoldine pour son dernier anniversaire et sortit dans le corridor.

La porte de la chambre de ses parents était ouverte et elle les voyait, profondément endormis. Le son de ses pas étouffé par ses pantoufles, Fleur descendit à la cuisine, où elle se coupa deux tranches de pain – si son père l'avait vue, il l'aurait réprimandée, car elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir du couteau à pain sans supervision – qu'elle couvrit d'une quantité considérable de Nutella. Elle hésita un instant à sortir une assiette et manger à table, comme une jeune fille bien élevée – sa mère aimait beaucoup quand elle se conduisait comme une jeune fille bien élevée – mais décida finalement de monter son butin à l'étage et de manger dans sa chambre. Au diable les miettes !

Elle vérifia néanmoins que ses parents étaient toujours endormis avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit défait, elle avala la première tranche en un temps record et s'apprêtait à entamer la seconde quand elle entendit un bruit provenant de la chambre d'en face. Elle déposa le pain encore entier sur sa table de chevet et se dirigea vers la porte, essuyant ses mains sur sa robe de chambre – sa mère ferait plus tard une remarque sur la longue traînée de chocolat qu'elle y avait laissée.

Elle entra dans la chambre d'en face, fraîchement peinte en violet, et se rendit au berceau appuyé contre le mur du fond. Le minuscule bébé qui s'y trouvait avait le visage tout plissé en un début de pleur.

— Salut Gabrielle, murmura Fleur en posant une main sur le ventre rebondi de l'enfant. Comment ça va ce matin ?

La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux – bleus, comme ceux de toute sa famille – et se détendit quand elle reconnut sa grande sœur. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en gazouillis heureux et elle agita les bras et les jambes, envoyant le petit drap qui la couvrait valser au bout du berceau. Fleur rigola quand Gabrielle attrapa un de ses doigts, formant un petit poing en serrant de toutes ses forces.

— J'ai hâte que tu sois grande, comme ça on pourra jouer ensemble. J'ai plein de poupées. Tu pourras les prendre quand je serai à Beauxbâtons. C'est dans deux ans. J'ai hâte ! Je te raconterai tout quand je rentrerai les fins de semaine.

Fleur passa une dizaine de minutes à raconter tout et n'importe quoi à Gabrielle, qui buvait ses mots – sans en comprendre un seul, bien évidemment. Si absorbée qu'elle était par son monologue, elle n'entendit pas ses parents s'approcher de la porte et s'appuyer contre le chambranle, le bras de son père autour de la taille de sa mère et des sourires attendris identiques sur leurs deux visages.

Oui, le calme était revenu chez les Delacour.


	2. À genoux

Quand Cyprien Delacour et sa fille apparurent dans une des grandes cheminées du hall d'entrée de l'académie Beauxbâtons, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années se pressa vers eux.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à Beauxbâtons, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Nom ?  
>— Fleur Isabelle Delacour, répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.<p>

La femme parcourut sa liste des yeux et cocha le nom de Fleur.

— Très bien. Veuillez me suivre.

La main de Fleur se resserra sur celle de Cyprien. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant elle et la prit par les épaules.

— Tout va bien aller, ma belle, dit-il d'une voix douce. Maman viendra te chercher vendredi soir et tu nous raconteras tout.

Fleur hocha la tête bravement et fit un dernier câlin à son père avant de se tourner pour suivre la dame, qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardée. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers les cheminées ; son père avait déjà disparu, et un garçon de son âge, accompagné de sa mère, était accueilli par une autre dame.

Celle que suivait Fleur baissa alors le regard vers la jeune fille. Le pli qui lui barrait le front disparut et elle sourit.

— Je suis Mademoiselle Beaulieu, dit-elle d'une voix infiniment plus plaisante que celle qu'elle avait employée pour demander à Fleur son nom. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je suis là pour aider les première année.

Fleur répondit à son sourire, un peu confuse par la soudaine gentillesse de la dame – c'était peut-être à cause de son père qu'elle avait été sèche – mais elle n'eut pas à répondre car elles arrivaient face à une petite porte ouverte. Mademoiselle Beaulieu donna une petite poussée dans le dos de Fleur pour qu'elle entre dans la pièce.

— Vas-y, ma belle, fais la connaissance de tes futurs camarades de classe. Je m'occupe de tes valises.

Fleur s'avança lentement dans le petit salon aux murs de bois aux allures de cabine de chasse du milieu de la forêt, avec feu ronflant dans la cheminée et tapisseries médiévales aux murs. Une dizaine de garçons et de filles étaient installés sur les gros fauteuils orange, certains par petits groupes de deux ou trois, d'autres seuls, semblant attendre la suite des choses. Tous, sans exception, levèrent les yeux en entendant Fleur entrer. Elle vit des sourires naître sur les visages de plus de la moitié d'entre eux, et deux des garçons se déplacèrent légèrement sur leurs fauteuils, comme pour l'inviter à prendre place près d'eux.

Toute sa vie, Fleur avait vu l'effet qu'avait sa mère sur les hommes. Même seulement demi-Vélane, elle faisait tourner les têtes. Dès qu'elle mettait les pieds dehors, tous les regards se posaient sur elle et avaient du mal à s'en défaire. L'été qu'elles avaient passé à Cannes, Fleur s'était amusée à compter combien de femmes envoyaient leur sacoche à la tête de leur mari quand Apolline passait devant eux. Elle s'était rendue à quarante-sept. Elle s'était aussi habituée à cette impulsion apparemment irrésistible qu'avaient tous les gens qu'elle rencontrait de lui pincer les joues, de lui caresser les cheveux ou de complimenter ses parents sur cette belle petite fille qu'ils avaient. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Gabrielle commençait à subir le même traitement.

Mais Fleur n'avait pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui le véritable effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les gens. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers le premier fauteuil, s'asseyant entre un garçon brun et une fille à lunettes qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux, et sourit à la ronde, d'un large sourire qui, elle le savait, faisait naître des étincelles dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle se rendait compte que si elle voulait, elle pourrait mettre tout le monde à genoux devant elle, dans cette école. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour elle le voudrait.


	3. Étoile filante

_Dans quel quadrant se trouve Saturne ? À combien de degrés est-elle de Jupiter ?_

Fleur soupira en posant son parchemin sur sa table et en installant son télescope. Tout le long du mur du fond, à chaque fenêtre, deux ou trois élèves de deuxième année étaient en train de faire comme elle, la moitié d'entre eux réprimant des bâillements. C'était de la torture, ces cours d'astronomie à minuit les mardis soir.

Tenant son télescope d'une main, elle en sortit le pied de son sac de l'autre, mais il se prit dans la bandoulière et tomba par terre. Fleur laissa échapper un juron à voix basse et se pencha pour le récupérer, mais avant qu'elle atteigne l'objet, une main s'était déjà posée dessus. Elle se redressa en même temps que son professeur d'astronomie, un jeune homme qui n'en était qu'à sa troisième année d'enseignement, qui lui tendait le pied de son télescope avec un sourire.

— Tenez, mademoiselle Delacour. Tout va bien, vous comprenez les questions ?

Fleur l'assura que tout allait pour le mieux en repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et en battant des cils. Le professeur la laissa retourner à son travail en lui intimant de l'appeler si elle avait la moindre question. Quand elle se posta à nouveau à sa fenêtre, elle remarquait que deux des filles de la fenêtre voisine lui lançaient des regards noirs. Fleur leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle attirait l'affection – et l'attention – de la plupart des gens qu'elle côtoyait. Ne pas se servir de cet avantage que lui donnaient ses gènes aurait été complètement crétin.

— Tu exagères, Fleur, lui murmura son amie Charline.  
>— De quoi tu parles ? C'est lui qui m'a parlé, je n'ai rien fait !<p>

Charline secoua la tête en riant doucement. Après un an et demi aux côtés de Fleur, elle avait maintenant l'habitude des façons de faire de son amie. Et après tout, elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre : quand les professeurs prêtaient une attention particulière à la jeune fille partiellement Vélane, celle-ci en faisait souvent profiter sa meilleure amie.

Le silence tomba doucement sur la plus haute tour de Beauxbâtons alors que les élèves – plus qu'à moitié endormis pour certains – collaient les yeux sur leur télescope et tentaient d'apercevoir Jupiter, Saturne et les autres pour répondre au parchemin de questions le plus vite possible et retrouver leur lit. Fleur venait de trouver Saturne et s'apprêtait à se détourner pour prendre sa plume quand une étoile filante traversa sa lunette. Quelques exclamations de surprise se firent entendre, lui laissant savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir vue.

— T'as fait un vœu ? lui demanda Charline.

Fleur hocha la tête en souriant. Jeudi prochain, elle aurait treize ans, et elle avait demandé un chaton à ses parents. Les chats étaient les seuls animaux permis dans les dortoirs – on pouvait avoir aussi un hibou ou un cheval, à Beauxbâtons, mais il était un peu plus difficile de dormir avec un étalon couché au pied de son lit. Deux de ses camarades de dortoir en avaient, un gros matou qui mettait des poils blancs sur toutes leurs robes, et une toute petite chatte orange qui dormait toute la journée sur le lit de Pétronille, sa maîtresse. Depuis Noël, quand Pétro était revenue avec sa petite Minka, Fleur rentrait toutes les fins de semaine et demandait à ses parents un animal de compagnie. « Je le prendrai à l'école avec moi, je m'en occuperai », disait-elle pour les convaincre. Dernièrement, Gabrielle s'était aussi mise de la partie, réclamant un « saton », sans tout à fait comprendre qu'il ne vivrait pas à la maison.

Elle aurait pu demander à l'étoile de lui donner des bonnes notes à ses examens, ou d'attirer l'attention de ce garçon si mignon de troisième année, ou que le professeur Roberge lui donne la permission d'aller en randonnée vendredi avec la classe d'équitation de quatrième année. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide externe pour tout ça, elle était intelligente, elle était rusée, et elle était charmante. C'était assez pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de presque tout le monde. Ses parents étaient les seuls pour lesquels tout son charme tombait à plat.

Elle avait son besoin d'aide extérieure pour son chaton.


	4. Champ de bataille

— Un Epouvantard aime les endroits sombres, et pour s'en débarrasser, il faut dire Riddikkulus en pensant à quelque chose de drôle… Et dans la potion de grandeur, il faut trois grammes de corne de machin en poudre… ou c'est quatre ? Il va falloir que je vérifie… et… Merde ! Où j'ai mis ma carte de l'Asie ? Je ne me souviens plus dans quel district se trouve le ministère de la Magie chinois…

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Fleur se promena à quatre pattes dans le dortoir sous les yeux intéressés des trois chats qui lui tenaient compagnie.

Elle avait ses examens finaux dans tout juste plus de trois semaines, et comme elle n'avait que moyennement réussi la précédente série d'examens au mois de mars – elle n'avait rien obtenu de mieux qu'un 15/20 en sortilèges, et n'avait eu que 4/20 en histoire et géographie magiques –, ses parents l'avaient menacée de l'envoyer passer l'été chez tante Léopoldine. Elle l'aimait bien, tata Léo, elle lui donnait toujours des beaux vêtements à ses anniversaires et Noël, mais elle ne _pouvait pas_ passer l'été chez elle ! Il fallait comprendre, la sœur de sa mère vivait en Bretagne. Il n'y avait rien, en Bretagne, que des vaches et de la pluie. Il n'y aurait pas Gabrielle, il n'y aurait pas les sorties shopping à Paris avec Charline, ni les deux semaines au bord de la Méditerranée avec la famille de Pétronille. Elle ne pourrait même pas amener son chat avec elle, oncle Gaspard y était allergique !

Non, vraiment, il était hors de question qu'elle aille passer deux mois dans un trou perdu en Bretagne. Alors elle révisait comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui était le cas, si on en croyait ce qu'elle disait.

— Fleur, tu es prête pour –

Charline et Pétronille étaient entrées dans le dortoir et s'arrêtèrent net à le vue qui les accueillit. Leur amie, assise au centre de la pièce, un cahier ouvert sur les genoux et un autre entre les mains, ses longs cheveux blonds remontés en un chignon désordonné, sa chemise à moitié sortie de sa jupe. En ce moment, elle n'avait rien de séduisant. Et autour d'elle, des dizaines, des centaines de feuilles volantes couvertes de notes. Le lit de Pétro était couvert d'arithmancie ; celui de Charline, d'étude des Moldus.

— Tu t'es battue, Fleur ? demanda Charline avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix – c'était la seule qui se permettait ça avec la jolie blonde. Ou une tornade est passée dans le dortoir ?  
>— Charline, t'es bonne en runes, quand on a Berkana qui suit Mehwaz, ça dit quoi ?<p>

Les deux amies s'échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Elles savaient que quand Fleur voulait quelque chose, elle y dévouait tous ses efforts jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'obtienne – c'était elle qui avait réussi, l'année précédente, après trois mois de recherches et de discussions, à convaincre le personnel de l'académie de l'importance de changer la couleur des rideaux dans les dortoirs – mais cette fois-ci, c'était encore pire que d'habitude. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle la fin de semaine précédente, préférant passer samedi et dimanche à la bibliothèque, et n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis dix jours. La veille, Pétronille avait même dû lui rappeler de se doucher.

— Fleur, commença Charline d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'adressait à une grande malade. Tu voudrais pas sortir un peu avec nous ? Il fait beau dehors, les chevaux sont sortis, on pourrait aller leur donner des carottes…

Fleur secoua la tête sans lever les yeux de son cahier.

— J'ai pas le temps. Je dois absolument réussir ces examens, sinon… je veux même pas y penser.

Pétronille croisa le regard de Charline et haussa une épaule. « Tu sais comment elle est, on peut rien faire », disait son regard. Les deux filles firent demi-tour pour sortir du dortoir.

— Tu vas ranger au moins ?

Fleur agita une main. Oui oui, elle allait ranger. Ou plutôt, elle allait convaincre une ou deux élèves de première année de faire le ménage pour elle. C'était du pareil au même.

Maintenant, où avait-elle mis ses notes de métamorphose ? Elle devait étudier la liste des Animagi déclarés au gouvernement français…


	5. Le jour d'après

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce samedi matin, Fleur avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle mit un instant à se remémorer pourquoi, puis ça lui revint : la soirée d'hier, avec Pierre. Son premier baiser. Elle aurait voulu passer la journée au lit à rêvasser à lui, à ses lèvres si douces, à ses beaux yeux bruns, mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le bout de ciel qu'elle voyait par la fenêtre, et le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir lui signalait que ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà levées.

Fleur effectua sa routine matinale en un temps record, son petit sourire ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Elle sifflotait en se tressant les cheveux, dansait sur place en enfilant son t-shirt. Elle fut presque étonnée, en se plaçant devant le miroir pour se brosser les dents, de ne pas voir d'aura rose flotter autour d'elle.

Quand elle poussa la porte du Salon Mauve, celui où se retrouvaient les filles de cinquième et sixième année, elle souriait toujours. Elle avait hâte de retrouver Charline et Pétronille, de tout leur raconter. Le mois dernier, ç'avait été Charline qui avait relaté son premier baiser, et les trois filles s'étaient régalées de potins toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, ça serait au tour de Fleur.

Mais quand elle passa la porte, le babillement qui régnait dans le salon se tut graduellement et bientôt tous les regards étaient tournés vers Fleur. Celle-ci s'avança, souriant toujours, mais perplexe. Pourquoi la regardaient-elles comme ça ? Avait-elle une tache sur son t-shirt ? La tulipe qu'elle avait épinglée dans ses cheveux était-elle tombée ?

Puis elle vit, dans les regards de la plupart des filles qui la fixaient, du dégoût, du mépris, de la haine. Son sourire se flétrit quand elle rencontra celui de Danielle, son ennemie jurée depuis la première semaine de la première année, qui la regardait à travers les verres épais de ses lunettes avec un dédain pur. Voyant que l'attention de Fleur était sur elle, la jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire moqueur, se pencha vers sa voisine et murmura, assez fort pour que toute la pièce puisse l'entendre :

— Tu sais, Pierre m'a dit ce matin que si Fleur n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de Vélane pour l'attirer dans ses filets, jamais il ne l'aurait embrassée.  
>— C'est logique, répondit la voisine. Je ne vois pas comment qui que ce soit pourrait être attiré par elle naturellement. Elle est tellement détestable.<p>

Danielle leva le regard pour rencontrer celui de la blonde.

— Sans ses pouvoirs, elle serait encore plus seule que nous.

À l'intérieur d'elle-même, Fleur éclata en sanglots, fit volte-face et sortit du salon sous les rires moqueurs des filles qui s'y trouvaient. Elle passait la journée cachée dans son dortoir, pleurant dans son lit, repoussant ses amies lorsqu'elles essayaient de lui remonter le moral.

Mais Fleur Delacour n'était pas faible. Alors elle envoya un regard dur à Danielle, lui tourna le dos et traversa la pièce, ignorant la multitude de regards qui continuait de lui transpercer le dos, et s'assit dignement à côté de Charline. Celle-ci foudroyait les vipères du regard.

— Tu sais, toi, si Pierre a vraiment dit ça ? murmura Fleur d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas trop.

Charline leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait dit quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que Danielle ?

Un petit sourire toucha les lèvres de la jeune fille, et elle remarqua à cet instant l'absence de son autre amie. Quand elle demanda à Charline où se trouvait Pétronille, celle-ci grimaça.

— Eh bien…

Fleur se tourna, suivant son regard, et vit Pétronille assise avec des filles de sixième année à qui elle ne parlait jamais, normalement. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais son cou était trop raide pour que ça soit naturel.

— Elle va revenir, dit Charline derrière Fleur. Elle est juste… enfin…  
>— Elle croit que je me suis servie de mes pouvoirs, dit Fleur d'une voix blanche. Que je ne serai jamais capable de me faire aimer si je ne <em>séduis<em>pas, avant.  
>— Mais c'est faux, Fleur ! Je le sais, elle le sait aussi, elle va finir par se rendre compte de sa bêtise.<p>

C'était un cauchemar. C'était la seule explication possible. Elle allait se réveiller bientôt, avec un sourire, et tout reviendrait à la normale. Elle ne serait pas la cible d'une rumeur _stupide_, ne viendrait pas de se faire mettre la honte par la fille la plus grosse et la plus moche de son année et ne sera pas la cible des moqueries de Beauxbâtons.

Derrière elle, Danielle se leva, passant son sac à son épaule. Fleur sentait son regard dans son dos mais ne lui fit pas l'honneur de se tourner vers elle. Malheureusement, ça n'empêcha pas une dernière insulte de se rendre jusqu'à ses oreilles :

— Et elle n'est qu'un quart Vélane, imaginez. Si elle l'était en entier, je parie que ça aurait bien chauffé entre ses draps cette nuit.

Dans l'éclat de rire qui suivit Danielle alors qu'elle sortait du salon, Fleur serra les poings. Sa vengeance serait terrible.


	6. Partons vite

_Chère Fleur,_

_Ce Tournoi des trois sorciers dont tu nous parles dans ta dernière lettre nous semble, à papa et à moi, très dangereux. Nous avons fait quelques recherches sur de précédentes éditions, et il s'avère que des participants sont déjà décédés lors de leur participation – c'est pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ce tournoi n'a pas été vu depuis des années._

_Ce n'est pas que nous te croyons incapable de participer. Nous savons que tu es intelligente et douée. Mais tu restes avant tout notre petite fille, et c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de ne pas signer le formulaire te permettant de passer l'année à Poudlard._

_J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas trop._

_Maman_

Fleur relut la lettre pour la énième fois. Non, décidément, elle ne voyait aucun endroit où ses parents lui disaient qu'elle _ne pouvait pas_ y aller. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils lui avaient dit « Fleur, ne signe pas toi-même le formulaire de permission ». De toute manière, elle était adulte depuis cinq mois, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait.

— Fleur, tu es prête ?

La jeune fille blonde leva la tête et vit Pétronille qui avait passé la tête par la porte.

— Presque, répondit-elle en repliant la lettre de sa mère.  
>— Dépêche, j'ai hâte !<p>

Fleur rit en glissant l'enveloppe dans un tiroir. Pétro sautillait presque sur place pendant que son amie faisait le tour de sa chambre, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Finalement, elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de son chat endormi.

— Charline s'occupera de toi cette année, on se reverra bientôt.

Contrairement à elle, sa meilleure amie avait préféré rester à l'académie à, dans ses propres mots, « passer l'année dans un pays où la nourriture n'a aucun goût – et risquer sa vie en plus ».

— On y va on y va on y va ?

Fleur enfonça le chapeau bleu de son école sur sa tête.

— On y va.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le Salon Vert – celui des septième année – vide, puis l'entrée, tout aussi vide, pour finalement émerger à l'air libre dans la cour intérieure où, semblait-il, toute l'école s'était rassemblée. La carriole avec ses immenses chevaux ailés les attendait au bout de l'allée, ses portes grandes ouvertes, et plusieurs élèves y étaient déjà installés, sortant leur tête des fenêtres pour dire leurs derniers adieux à la foule qui les acclamait. Madame Maxime était postée à côté de la roue arrière, une liste à la main, et vit Fleur et Pétro dès qu'elles apparurent sur le pas de la porte.

— Ah, mesdemoiselles Delacour et Clavel ! Il ne manque plus que vous, grimpez vite, il faut partir.

Pétro et Fleur traversèrent la cour sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. La blonde voyait la majorité des élèves qui la regardaient passer avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et criaient son nom. Avec une exception notable : Danielle, près du mur, flanquée de sa meilleure amie et de son copain. Un jeune homme qui, semblait-il, aurait perdu sa virginité dans le lit de sa cousine l'été précédent. Fleur ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou pas – ce qui, bien sûr, ne l'avait pas empêchée de colporter la rumeur dans tout Beauxbâtons. La tête de Danielle quand elle en avait eu vent – et l'engueulade qu'elle avait eue avec son copain – en avait amplement valu la peine.

Le trio lançait des regards noirs à Fleur, mais quand celle-ci envoya un clin d'œil et un baiser au jeune homme, il ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Quand Danielle lui envoya une claque derrière la tête, Fleur éclata de rire.

— Tu es cruelle, Fleurinette, dit Charline, qui s'était avancée pour les intercepter avant la porte du carrosse.  
>— Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Fleurinette, tu vas voir jusqu'à quel point je peux l'être.<br>— Ah, tu vas me manquer !

Les trois filles s'embrassèrent au pied du carrosse, s'échangeant des promesses mutuelles de s'envoyer plein de lettres, de s'occuper du chat, de bien mater les beaux gosses du Royaume-Uni, et de rendre la vie dure à Danielle.

— Fleur, Pétronille, si vous ne montez pas immédiatement, on part sans vous.

Les deux jeunes femmes grimpèrent dans le carrosse en riant comme des gamines, et c'est le cœur battant d'excitation qu'elles se précipitèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre pour faire des grands signes d'adieu à leur monde, qui disparaissait rapidement sous leurs pieds.


	7. Chasse aux sorcières

— … en Europe, au dix-septième siècle, la chasse aux sorcières a atteint un niveau inconnu auparavant, avec près de…

Fleur soupira et regarda l'horloge qui les narguait depuis le mur. Dix heures trente-sept. Comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas comme si le professeur allait remarquer si elle piquait un petit somme. Un fantôme comme professeur, franchement, quelle honte ! Jamais Beauxbâtons ne permettrait une telle ineptie !

Son esprit voguait depuis quelques minutes dans les limbes d'un monde où personne ne lui parlait de chasse aux sorcières quand elle sentit quelque chose lui heurter l'épaule. Elle leva la tête et posa les yeux sur un cygne en parchemin, visiblement envoyé par Pétronille, assise à quelques rangées d'elle. Elle envoya sa longue queue de cheval derrière son épaule, ignora les soupirs enamourés des garçons qui l'entouraient, et déplia l'oiseau pour lire le message qui s'y cachait.

_Tu sais avec qui tu vas aller au bal ?_

Fleur sourit. Elle avait reçu trente-sept demandes au total depuis l'annonce du Bal de Noël, deux semaines auparavant, mais une seule l'intéressait. Elle leva les yeux et les posa sur son futur cavalier : Roger Davies.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne partageaient que deux cours avec les Serdaigle : histoire de la magie et métamorphose. Dans ce dernier, la professeure McGonagall avait obligé les deux groupes à se mélanger pour les travaux en binôme. Et bien sûr la moitié des garçons de Poudlard s'étaient mis en file pour travailler avec elle. Ne tenant pas à se faire détester de la gent féminine d'une autre école, Fleur avait invité Roger Davies à sa table, un peu au hasard, un peu à cause de ses grands yeux noisette, un peu aussi parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était capitaine de Quidditch.

Au début, ses grands yeux avaient pris des allures de merlan frit quand elle s'approchait trop. Il avait tendance à bégayer en sa présence, et à laisser tomber tout ce sur quoi il posait la main – la tortue qu'ils devaient transformer en hérisson, ses notes de cours, sa propre baguette. Fleur avait vite déduit qu'il n'était pas plus intéressant que tous les autres garçons qui la suivaient comme des chiens bien dressés et l'ignorait plus ou moins en faisant seule leur travail.

Puis, après quelques semaines, il avait commencé à s'habituer à Fleur, et celle-ci avait découvert que son partenaire était en fait un jeune homme intelligent, charmant et drôle. Et, comme elle avait constaté durant le mois d'octobre, talentueux au Quidditch, ce qui n'était pas en sa défaveur. Ils avaient commencé à se voir en dehors des cours, pour étudier ensemble, même pour les cours dans lesquels ils n'étaient pas partenaires. Bien sûr, il avait encore tendance à déconnecter des fois – notamment quand Fleur envoyait ses cheveux derrière son épaule, ou quand elle se léchait les lèvres –, mais Fleur le lui pardonnait. Après tout, elle faisait des fois _exprès_ de se lécher les lèvres juste pour le voir échapper ce qu'il avait en main à ce moment-là.

Quand les garçons avaient commencé à l'inviter au bal, elle avait rapidement dû établir quelques réponses qui ne blesseraient personne. « On verra. » « J'y réfléchirai, merci. » « Oh, c'est gentil, mais tu es un peu jeune, je crois », pour les quelques première année qui avaient pris leur courage à deux mains.

Et là, deux jours auparavant, Roger s'était approché d'elle, après le dîner, et lui avait demandé si elle voudrait bien l'accompagner au bal de Noël. Et là, elle avait ouvert la bouche pour dire oui… avait rougi, et avait sorti « c'est gentil, j'y penserai et je te dirai ». Il avait hoché la tête, l'air déçu, et était sorti de la Grande Salle. Horrifiée, Fleur s'était tournée vers Pétronille et avait demandé : « Punaise, mais c'est _ça_ être une fille normale ?! » Ce à quoi son amie avait répondu avec un geste obscène.

Sentant le regard de Fleur sur lui, Roger leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de son amie. La jeune femme répondit au sourire qu'il lui fit, sentant encore le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Décidément, elle détestait être une fille normale.


	8. Je mens

Observant son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique toujours fermée, Fleur ajusta une dernière fois son chemisier, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissés détachés – autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté –, et grimpa les marches en marbre blanc jusqu'à la grande porte de Gringotts. Après un certain effort – cette fichue porte était lourde ! – elle parvint à entrer dans le hall de la banque, où des gobelins s'affairaient un peu partout, profitant de l'absence des clients pour mettre de l'ordre à leur bureau.

Fleur resta sans bouger un moment, attendant que quelqu'un remarque sa présence et vienne l'aider. Réalisant finalement que ses cheveux de Vélane n'avaient aucun effet sur les gobelins, elle s'avança vers le bureau le plus près d'elle, ajustant la bandoulière de sa sacoche sur son épaule. Le gobelin ne leva pas les yeux de la longue liste qu'il était en train de lire, pas même quand Fleur se racla la gorge.

— Pardonnez-moi, euh… Je suis ici pour un stage, dit-elle, usant des quelques mots d'anglais qu'elle maîtrisait. Fleur Delacour.

Toujours sans lever les yeux, le gobelin lui indiqua d'un long doigt une porte au bout de la pièce.

— Là-bas. Descends d'un étage. Demande Bill Weasley.

Bill Weasley ? Pourquoi ce nom lui disait-il quelque chose ? Elle partit vers la porte que lui avait montrée du doigt le gobelin sans même le remercier, les sourcils froncés, essayant de replacer ce Bill Weasley.

Weasley… C'était le nom de l'ami de Harry Potter, non ? Mais il s'appelait Ronald, lui semblait-il. Et de toute manière il était bien trop jeune pour travailler à Gringotts. Enfin, peu importait, elle aurait la réponse dans quelques secondes. Elle prit un instant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier pour replacer ses cheveux, plaqua un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, et entra dans ce qui s'avérait être le secrétariat d'une série de bureaux. Un jeune homme était assis derrière une lourde table, les pieds posés sur celle-ci, lisant la dernière édition de la Gazette. Il leva les yeux quand Fleur entra et faillit basculer sur sa chaise. Il se rattrapa de justesse, passa des doigts fébriles dans sa tignasse brune, et regarda la jeune fille s'approcher de lui, un air incrédule dans ses yeux couleur marais.

— Bill Weasley ? demanda Fleur d'une voix douce, espérant tout de même que ce n'était pas lui.

Le garçon continua à la fixer, si bien qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendue. Elle s'apprêta à répéter sa question quand il s'ébroua et se tourna vers la première porte ouverte à sa gauche.

— Weasley ! Il y a… quelqu'un qui te demande !  
>— Fais-le entrer, Kurt.<p>

Le dénommé Kurt gesticula donc ce que Fleur interpréta comme une invitation à entrer dans le bureau de Bill Weasley. Elle s'avança, curieuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom. À son entrée, il leva la tête, et Fleur écarquilla les yeux. Finalement, c'était un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, pour avoir passé de longs moments à l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, quelques mois auparavant, quand il était venu encourager Harry lors du Tournoi. Ce soir-là, elle avait parlé à Charline de ses cheveux roux, de sa boucle d'oreille, de ses muscles. Elle avait rêvé de lui, de ses taches de rousseur. Elle s'était demandé s'il en avait partout…

Non. Elle n'allait pas rougir.

— Salut, dit Bill en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Tu dois être une des stagiaires. Lucy ou Fleur ?

La jeune fille lui donna son nom, sentant la déception qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue lui pincer le cœur.

— Viens, je vais te montrer votre bureau pour cet été, dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour la guider. Ça fait deux ans qu'ils demandent des stagiaires ici, il paraît, mais n'en ont jamais eu avant cet été. Moi aussi je viens d'arriver, alors j'apprendrai en même temps que vous. Votre travail, à l'autre stagiaire et toi, sera de faire le ménage dans le bureau, _it's a real mess in here, it's like nobody's classified anything in years! You're gonna have to go through the archives, and read a lot of the files, to put them back in order and make some kind of sense of them. It's going to be long and tedious work, but somebody has to do it, right? But it's going to be a great help to all of us, really!_

Il s'arrêta et vit que Fleur le fixait, les sourcils froncés.

— T'as rien compris de ce que je viens de dire, hein ?

Fleur secoua la tête et Bill éclata de rire.

— C'est pas grave, on recommencera plus tard, dit-il. Tiens, voici le bureau que tu partageras avec Lucy. Je te laisse t'installer un peu, je reviendrai te chercher dès que ta collègue va arriver. Ça va aller ?

Fleur lui sourit et Bill lui fit un petit signe de la main en sortant du bureau. Elle avait à peine posé sa sacoche sur une des deux tables que le jeune homme avait repassé la tête par la porte.

— Au fait, tu as quel âge ? C'est pas écrit dans ton dossier.

Elle fêterait ses dix-neuf ans dans un peu moins de six mois.

— J'ai vingt-deux ans.


	9. Chaises musicales

La tête dans les étoiles, Fleur mangeait son repas sans vraiment le goûter. Pourtant, pour une fois, celui-ci n'était pas indigeste. Pour Noël, les cuisiniers de Gringotts semblaient avoir fait un effort et le poulet qui leur était servi était délicieux – enfin, selon les standards anglais. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, en août, Fleur s'ennuyait vraiment de sa famille, et surtout de Gabrielle. Certes, elle rentrerait les visiter pour le jour de l'an, mais c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle passait le réveillon de Noël sans eux – et sans la bouillabaisse d'Apolline – et ils lui manquaient cruellement.

Soudain, elle sentit un coude lui heurter les côtes, la tirant de sa rêverie.

— Regarde qui vient d'arriver ! lui dit Lucy, qui était assise à sa droite, dans l'oreille.

Fleur leva la tête et vit Bill Weasley, qui venait de passer la porte. Son air malheureux, presque déprimé, jurait avec l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle que les employés humains de Gringotts avaient louée – après des semaines de négociations avec les gobelins. Elle savait que monsieur Weasley était à Ste Mangouste, elle avait cru que Bill ne viendrait pas ce soir. Pour une fois, elle était ravie d'avoir tort.

— Alors, tu vas aller le voir ?  
>— Ouais, tout à l'heure, peut-être. Il a l'air… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?<p>

Lucy, qui la fixait avec les sourcils levés et un grand sourire, éclata de rire.

— Oh, Fleur. Je te vois dans le bureau, tu sais, toujours chercher des excuses pour lui parler, ou juste passer près de lui, rougir quand il te parle, le fixer quand il est dans ton champ de vision… Bill est pour toi ce que tu es pour Kurt.

Fleur s'enfouit le visage dans les mains avec un soupir.

— Allez, tente ta chance ! C'est Noël, après tout.

Fleur se redressa, un air déterminé sur le visage. Lucy avait raison, et puis les Delacour n'étaient pas des mauviettes ! Bill s'était assis à l'autre bout de la table, seul, entre deux chaises vides. La jeune fille se leva, décidée à aller le rejoindre, fit trois pas…

— Fleur, salut ! Euh… joyeux Noël. Tu t'amuses ?  
>— Oui, Kurt, c'est une chouette soirée…<p>

Elle fit un pas de côté, et vit que Bill avait été rejoint par deux hommes qui avaient pris les places à ses côtés et avec qui il discutait. Avec un soupir, Fleur accepta l'invitation du secrétaire de s'asseoir avec lui. Ne semblant pas croire à sa chance, il parlait sans s'arrêter, sans même sembler respirer. Mais Fleur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop occupée à surveiller Bill.

Finalement, les deux hommes se levèrent.  
>— … et puis je lui ai répondu, tu sais, quand il m'a demandé de l'aider, j'ai dit –<br>— Kurt, il faut que j'y aille. Joyeux Noël !

Laissant le jeune homme se demander ce qui venait de se passer, Fleur reprit sa marche vers le bout de la table. Elle était à mi-chemin quand Bill se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, et se fit accoster par un groupe d'employés du troisième étage. Fleur jura dans sa barbe et se servit une part du gâteau qui était à la table devant elle, faisant comme si c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue.

— Ah, Fleur, tu tombes bien, justement on se posait une question sur Beauxbâtons !

Et bien malgré elle, Fleur dut s'asseoir entre deux des avocates du bureau et répondre à leurs questions sur Beauxbâtons, sur la France, sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et sur les habitudes conjugales de madame Maxime pendant près d'une demi-heure.

Finalement, il était près d'une heure du matin quand elle réussit à se libérer. Elle parcourut la salle – qui avait commencé à se vider, alors que des employés, surtout des pères et mères de famille, étaient rentrés chez eux pour être à peu près sobres quand leurs enfants ouvriraient leurs cadeaux le matin de Noël – du regard, et repéra rapidement Bill, debout près du mur, un verre de vin en main, un air perdu sur le visage. Fleur s'en approcha rapidement, déterminée à ne laisser personne la doubler, cette fois, et fixa sur ses lèvres un grand sourire – celui auquel tous ceux qui le voyaient se sentaient obligés de répondre. Bill leva la tête à son approche et – ça ne manqua pas – sourit à son tour.

— Ça va pas, Bill ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.


	10. De là-haut

La main droite cachée dans celle de son mari, la tête baissée, Fleur laissait les mots du mage lui couler dessus sans vraiment les écouter. Comme elle ne le faisait presque plus jamais depuis quelques années, à ce moment, Fleur se permettait d'être Française et de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que disait l'Anglais près du lac.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qu'il disait, de toute façon. Les cérémonies de funérailles, c'était pareil dans toutes les langues.

Enfin, elle supposait. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à deux telles cérémonies dans sa vie avant celle-ci. La première, quand elle avait douze ans, dans la chapelle de Beauxbâtons. La vieille infirmière de l'académie avait rendu l'âme à l'âge vénérable de cent dix-huit ans, et le service funéraire avait été obligatoire pour tous les étudiants. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Fleur de se glisser au dernier rang et de sortir ses notes de cours d'astronomie, pour lequel elle avait un examen le lendemain.

L'autre évènement était plus récent, datant seulement de deux ans. Lucy, sa collègue de Gringotts, avait perdu sa tante et avait demandé à Fleur de l'accompagner à la cérémonie. Lucy avait besoin d'une amie, et Fleur avait été là pour elle.

Lucy était née-Moldue, et sa tante décédée était du côté moldu de la famille. Fleur avait d'abord été prise de court, entourée par tous ces Moldus habillés en noir des pieds à la tête. Elle avait accompagné son amie dans l'église, regrettant un peu plus à chaque pas d'être venue, et s'était assise sur le banc inconfortable, espérant que la cérémonie ne serait pas trop longue.

Lucy lui avait expliqué que sa tante avait été une catholique croyante. Qu'après la cérémonie de ce jour-là, son âme allait monter au ciel, au Paradis, pour passer l'éternité dans la paix, à veiller sur ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Au début, Fleur avait trouvé ça ridicule. Une autre de ces croyances moldues risibles, comme le Père Noël ou la fée des dents.

Mais après vingt minutes de la cérémonie, elle ne pouvait qu'être impressionnée par la paix qui en découlait. La voix du prêtre, qu'au départ elle avait trouvée monotone, était des plus relaxantes. Elle avait arrêté de se tortiller dans tous les sens, cherchant une position confortable, et de penser au travail, pour se concentrer sur ses paroles. Elle se levait même avec la famille de Lucy pour chanter les hymnes dont elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur quatre.

Fleur fut ramenée au moment présent quand les gens qui l'entouraient se levèrent, et elle se rendit compte que la cérémonie à laquelle elle assistait s'était terminée. Elle se redressa à son tour, passa les mains sur sa jupe pour en lisser les plis, puis prit le bras de Bill.

— Tu étais dans la lune à la fin, fit-il remarquer. À quoi tu pensais ?  
>— Oh, rien de bien important…<p>

Lentement, les gens quittaient leurs sièges pour se rendre dans le petit cimetière qui avait été construit à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent le reste de la famille Weasley, et ceux-ci furent dans les premiers à passer le portillon et à déambuler entre la cinquantaine de tombes. Fleur et Bill avancèrent lentement, s'arrêtant devant chaque pierre pour en lire le nom, même ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Devant celle d'Albus Dumbledore, la plus grosse, celle autour de laquelle le cimetière avait été construit, ils furent rejoints par Hermione et Ron. La jeune fille avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit ami et reniflait, les yeux rouges.

— Ça va être bizarre, maintenant, dit Ron d'une voix enrouée. De reprendre une vie normale sans tous ces gens. Colin, Remus et Tonks, Dumbledore… Fred.  
>— Ils sont toujours là, dit doucement Fleur. Au ciel. Ils seront toujours là pour veiller sur ceux qu'ils aiment.<p>

Hermione lui sourit, Ron hocha la tête, et Bill lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Fleur leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et sentit une vague de quiétude s'installer en elle.


End file.
